The Amazing Car Ride
by TrinityHeartBeat-Blood-Lust
Summary: Wow, I wrote this story many years ago. It's rather dumb, but silly, random, stupid, and...weird. :hangs head: I hope anyone who reads it finds the humor in it ok. Rated: T; language and some not-so-nice moments. :nervous laugh: -COMPLETE!-
1. Chapter 1

Well, here we go!! Enjoy my fic!! .

--

The Amazing Car Ride (a fic I wrote when I was obviously tripping three years ago Oh, and on a side not, the character Trinity is a character I made up :happy smile:)

Me: : Hullo!! This is my document, and this is where it starts!!

Mokuba: What's gonna happen? :smiles impishly:

Me: :hand on chin: Let's see… :snaps fingers: I got it!! Read it!! READ IT!!

Me: How do you like it, Moky?

Mokuba: It's cool!!

:Weird stares from everyone:

Me: :flexes fingers: Let's begin, shall we?

--

Everyone was riding in a neon green SUV. (Don't ask me why it's neon green. I just randomly chose the color! So sue me! )

Tristan moaned. " Are we there yet!!"

Kaiba reached over Joey's shoulder and socked him in the head. " Shut up!"

Joey was playing with a toy giraffe and toy bear. He held up the giraffe. He made it say, " No, we can't, it's forbidden." And he tells the toy bear, " No, don't listen, hump her, hump her!"

Everyone stared at him. He just laughed and kept on 'playing' with his toys.

A vein pulsed on Yami's forehead. " Give me the damn toys!!" He grabbed the toys from Joey.

" Hey, give 'em back!!"

" Watch the road, Yami!!" yelled Yugi and Trinity.

He looked forward and barely missed a truck heading their way. " Whoops…"

Trinity bonked him on the head. " You're such a dumb ass!!" She turned to Joey. " And you're just sick!!"

Joey just smiled. " Thank you."

Kaiba looked out the window. " Maybe he's imagining doing that…"

" SHUT UP!!" shouted everyone.

Mokuba was twirling his fingers, completely ignoring everything that was going on around him.

Tea looked at him. She waved her hand in front of his face. He turned to her and grinned ear to ear. (okay, everyone go: Awwwwwwwwww!!)

" Hi Tea!" he shouted, cutting his face in half with his grin.

She sweat-dropped. " H-hi…" (He's been sitting next to her for the past three hours.)

Yugi whined. " Are we there yet!?" he asked in an annoying high pitched voice.

Yami looked at his annoying, little counter part. " Shut up. We'll be there when we're there."

Yugi just kept on whining.

Trinity couldn't take it anymore. " IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, YOU DAMN MIDGET, I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!!"

Yugi stared at her with wide eyes. " I'll be quiet."

Everyone else just stared at her.

She looked behind at them. " What!!"

" Nothing!!" they shouted in unison.

Duke whined from his seat on the floor. " Can we stop at a rest stop!? I gotta go!"

Tristan looked down at him. " You can hold it."

He shook his head. " Nope! I can't." He held up two fingers.

" Uh!! Gross!!" shouted Tristan, " Yami, we gotta stop cause Duke's gotta go!"

Duke kicked him. " Shut up!!"

Yami looked back. " We passed the rest stop a long time ago."

" TRUCK!!" they all shouted.

Yami turned and saw the huge eighteen wheeler coming right at them. " HOLY--!!" He swerved and narrowly missed it. Everyone sighed in relief.

Kaiba smacked him in the back of the head. " Dumb ass!! Pay attention to the road."

Yami turned yet again. " You wanna drive!?"

" VAN!!" they shouted, yet again.

This time, he didn't swerve fast enough. He hit the front of the van and caused the SUV to swerve. They spun at least ten times!! ( DIZZY!!)

When they finally stopped, Duke wailed. " I think I shitted myself!!"

Yami's head was spinning. " Holy moley… My head hurts."

Everyone got out of the SUV.

Kaiba turned on Yami. " Look at what you did to my car!!"

Yami turned on him. " Your car!! What the--!!"

Trinity cut him off. " I think it would be best if we just walked," she looked at a map, that appeared in her hand from out of no where, " besides, we aren't that far away."

Yami and Kaiba just kept glaring at each other. (I know what the Yami/Kaiba fans are probably thinking right now… hehehe)

Yami: :holds up one finger: One, I am NOT gay. Yaoi should not be mentioned right now. :holds up two fingers: Two, that isn't part of the story!! Remember!!

Me: :shrug: Oh well. I thought it would be cool if I mentioned that. Maybe people would like to read this.

Mokuba: Can you please stop and continue now? :grin:

Me: Alright. Back to the story. :grin back:

Mokuba looked to side. He saw…

A BUNCH OF THE CUTTEST LITTLE, FLUFFY DUCKIES EVER!! … uh oh… O.O;;;

" DUCKIES!!" shouted Mokuba, the ducky-crazed munchkin.

He ran at the little duckies and started gathering them in his arms.

" Squeek!" Peep!" "Meow!" Wait uhh O.O oops… " I mean, quack!!"

Trinity cuddled one of the little duckies. She shouldn't have done that. All of the little duckies turned evil!! With big fangs and red eyes!!

Yami: How, on God's green earth, can THAT, be possible!!

Me: uhahuh…? :shrugs: Back to the story with the crazy duckies!!

The duckies ran at them, gnashing their teeth.

Kaiba jumped in the driver seat. " Get in the fucking car!!" he yelled.

Everyone crammed themselves inside the SUV behind him.

Mokuba sighed in relief when they left those evil duckies. " And they were so cute, too."

"QUWAK!!"

Everyone froze. They slowly turned around and saw…

A cute little ducky sitting on Moky's head.

" GAHHHHHH!!" they all yelled.

Mokuba looked at them funny. " What's wrong?"

They all pointed at his head. He looked up…

" AHHHHHHHH!! DUCKY!!" he yelled, and waved his hands all over his head, trying to knock it off.

Trinity opened the window, and the ducky flew out. It stuck his tongue at them, and flew off to join it's mummy dearest.

Later…

" One hundred and ninty-nine root beers on the wall, one hundred and ninty-nine root bears!! You take one down, and pass it around, one hundred and ninty-eight root beers on the wall!!" sang everyone, except Yami.

He growled from the front seat, and glared back at everyone. " SHUT THE HELL UP!! I put up with that God damn song for the past eight hundred and something beers--"

Yugi cut him off. " Root beers, Yami."

A vein pulsed on his forehead. " WHO GIVES A FLYIN' FUCK!! Just shut the hell up!! I can't take all this anymore!!" He nudged Kaiba. " Are we there yet!!"

Kaiba looked at him, annoyed. " Not even close."

Yami groaned.

Kaiba glared at him. " You've been complaining all day long!!"

Yami glared at him. " Oh, fuck this!!"

He pushed Kaiba out the door, that suddenly opened, and took over driving.

Kaiba jumped up and down, yelling his head off. " I WILL KILL YOU YAMI!! MARK MY WORDS!!"

Yami shouted back!! " Like I give a damn!! Hey, writer!! Please, can we be there now!?"

Me: I guess…

Okay, so they arrived at there destination, yada yada yada. They got off the SUV and stretched. Then they went and entered a hotel.

Okay… now what, you may ask? Well… I… ….? Don't know… :scratches head in confusion:

Mokuba: Make something up, please!!

Me: Okay, okay! I got it!! Here we go!!

They walked up to the counter and pressed the little bell that goes, 'ding!!' Nobody was there in the hotel cause it was dark and dusty and musty and smelly and--

Yami: We get the damn point!!

Me: Okay, fine!!

But, an old man came out and stood behind the counter looking at the dumb-founded group of teens staring at him.

" How may I help you youngsters?" he asked.

Mokuba jumped up and down. " We need two rooms!! Yeah! Two!!"

They then heard the sound of a tape rewinding. The old man repeated his question. " How may I help you youngsters?"

Yugi poked the guy in the head. And his head fell plain off!!

Yugi stared at him. " He's a robot!!"

Trinity hid behind Yami. " Who would do something like that!?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. " I have an idea who…"

Somewhere, where nobody knows about…

" They fell for my first little trap, heading to that hotel. Now for round two! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed like the maniac that he was. He pressed a stupid button on a stupid panel and stupidly laughed at his stupid plan.

" There was only one room, so I guess we're all gonna have to share it!" said Joey, holding the keys in front of his face.

Tea took the keys from him. " Shut up. Let's just go in. It suddenly became night, when it was morning, so now I'm sleepy."

Everyone looked at each other. " Oh…"

They went into the room…

And saw the best looking beds, with canopies, and big fluffy pillows. AND a huge table of the most delicious looking grub!!

Joey and Tristan both stared at the table. " Look at all that food!!" they shouted in unison. They launched at it and dug right in.

Trinity and Yami looked at each other. " Bed?" he asked. " Bed," she replied with a nod. They went and laid down.

But, just as they did, they bed fell through the floor. " GAHHHHHHHHHH!!" they shouted in unison.

" What!!" Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Yugi, and Mokuba looked back at the bed, that was now missing.

" Where'd they go!?" asked Bakura.

" Who knows, and who cares!!" shouted Mokuba, jumping on the other bed.

" We'll go look for them!" shouted Tristan, dragging Duke and Joey along with him.

Joey and Duke complained. " We dun wanna!!"

Somewhere unknown…

" Oh where am I?" asked Yami, sitting up and rubbing his head. He sat up and looked around the room. He noticed Trinity hanging on the wall…

(Wait…? On the wall…? WTF!!)

Yami jumped up and ran over to her…

Only too fall through the floor and right into a cage.

The crazy psycho man was there, staring at him from the shadows. " How do you like my pay back? Enjoy the falling, and the robotic counterman?"

Yami stared at him. " You were behind all of this!? Who are you?"

" You should know. You pushed me outta the god damn car!!" Kaiba stepped out of the shadows.

Yami's eyes widened. " You bastard!!" He jumped at him and knocked him to the ground. He punched him and he punched back, and they faught and yada yada!!

Back with the others…

Tristan was walking up the stairs, with Joey and Duke, complaining, following him. " God, do any of you every shut up!!"

Joey and Duke both coursed, " NO!!"

But, then, they fell through the floor and ended up right back in the same room with the others.

" Wha…? How the…?"

Yami walked into the room, dragging Kaiba behind him. Trinity was walking next to him. " I found the damn butt of this whole thing!"

He threw Kaiba on the floor. Mokuba screamed. " Why'd you do that to my big brother!!"

Yami stared at the little, god damn, munchkin standing in front of him. " Why? WHY!? This ass is the reason all this stuff has happened! From the beginning of this damn trip to us ending up here!! And now we're not gonna go where we were gonna cause of him!!"

Everyone stared at the spiky-haired spirit.

" Okay…" they all said.

Mokuba stared whining. " We're still gonna go!! Right Seto?"

Kaiba nodded, and glared at Yami. " You damn spiky-haired moron!! I'm going to take Mokuba to that theme park wether you like it or not!!"

…? A theme park…?

Kaiba: A theme park!? What the…

Yami: Now we're going to a theme park? What is wrong with you!!

Me: I have no idea… Let's just go now so I can end this…

Everyone stopped arguing and got in the busted car, even though it probably wouldn't run anymore, and headed to the theme park, where they played and Yami got sick and threw up all over Joey, who threw up on Trinity who kicked his ass, and Tristan and Tea laughed at them, and Seto was with his little brother going around and getting on rides, and he bought him a huge teddy bear, and then they all got on a roller coaster and all got sick and threw up on each other, except the little munchkin Mokuba who saw them all and laughed his little head off!!

Me: gaw… long… sentence...:gasp: :passes out:

Yami: :rolls eyes: Ha ha, very funny, you pathetic human being. Get the hell up. :pushes her up:

Okay, so they all had fun, and yada yada yada, they went home and cleaned up, and Mokuba laughed remembering all that happened to him on the road trip…

Me: :cough: all this talking and yelling has made my throat real sore. Did you like, :cough, the story?

Mokuba: Yeah!! :hugs teddy bear: Thanks for the bear Seto!!

Kaiba: Uh, you're wel… come?

Me: Sorry if the story didn't sound that good, but it'll get better!!

Yami: It better!!

Me: Okay!! End of part 1!!

--

A/N: :shakes head: Oh man, that was so random. Well, review, and let me know what you think. Hope it made at least one person laugh... Please don't kill me! :hides under bed:


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2 of The Amazing Car Ride: The things that happened to the YGO group as they were heading home in their neon green SUV…

Yami: I'm afraid to ask, but, what's gonna happen…?

Me: :smiling: Wouldn't you like to know. Read!!

--

**xxxxxxx flashback: cue horror screams xxxxxxxx**

Joey was playing with a toy giraff and toy bear. (hope you remember what he was doing with those… shiver)

" Watch the road, Yami!!" yelled Yugi and Trinity.

" VAN!!" they all shouted yet again.

A BUNCH OF THE CUTEST LITTLE FLUFFY DUCKIES EVER!!

**xxxxxxx End flashbacks: in horrible Italian accent: everybody happy!! xxxxxx**

(Okay, I really don't know why I put a flashback… God I'm a moron! :smacks forehead:)

Yami: :rolls eyes: I coulda told you that.

Me: :glares at Yami: Shut yer trap! Anyway, here's the story:

On the way home, Kaiba decided to drive, for the fear of Yami actually succeeding in killing them by hitting another car.

Yami was glaring at Kaiba from the passenger seat. " I hate you."

Kaiba smirked and looked at him. " I know."

" FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! WATCH THE DAMN ROAD!!" shouted everyone from behind them.

Kaiba looked forward and barely, barely missed an eighteen-wheeler.

Yami yelled, " And you thought I was gonna kill all of us!! Sheesh!!"

Yugi was squashed between Tristan and Joey. " Can I move, please? These guys are freakin' me out!!"

Trinity looked up from the floor. " What do you mean? They always freak people out. That's the way they are."

Joey and Tristan glared down at her. " Shut up!"

Duke was in the back seat with Tea and Bakura. " Hey!! Look over there!! Cows!!" He smashed his face against the window, and caused his breath to appear on the window. He smiled like and idiot. " Writing on glass!! Funness!!"

Tea looked at him like he was an idiot. " Pathetic." (Her thoughts: Although, I'd probably do the same thing.)

Bakura was squashed between them. " I want to complain, but then again, I don't want to. Hahahahahahahaha!!" Tea and Duke both glanced at him, then at each other, and shivered.

Mokuba was squashed between his brother and Yami, who were still going at it. He covered his ears and continuously went, " La la la la la la!!"

Tristan saw one of his favoritest places ever!! " We love to see you smile!!" he cried out, and pointed out the window.

Joey bonked him on the head. " It's 'I'm lovin' it', now, you dimwit!!" :bonk bonk:

Kaiba drove up in a parking space and opened the back door, causing them to fall out before they could start a cat fight.

They all walked in and ordered.

Tristan got his favoritest meal, a double cheese burger!! CHEESE!!

Me: Uh… :rubs back of head: Sorryness, I really like cheese…

:stares from everyone:

Me: AHHHHHHHH!! Evil eyes!! :runs away:

After they ate, Yugi and Mokuba ran to play in the play place, or whatever it's called.

Tristan jumped into the balls, and threw them at Joey, who eventually jumped in after him, and started a ball war, which caused the balls to fly all over the place, and one ball happened to hit the manager in the face, who kicked them all out.

Later…

" Oh, that was real smart of you, Joey, fighting with the manager. You busted his eye!! Now we can't go there again," moaned Tea.

Joey harrumphed and crossed his arms. " Whatever. He deserved it cause a what he did to me!!"

Trinity smacked her forehead. " All he did was pull your ear. You didn't need to punch him!!"

Joey shouted back, " That's harassment!! He's not supossda touch me!!"

Yami turned around and glared at him. " Oh, would you all please shut the hell up for once in your God forsaken lives." He was trying not to shout, trying to remain calm.

They all just stared at him. " Okay."

Mokuba looked out the window. " It is now getting dark, maybe we should stop and rest some where."

" Yeah, but where? We've already been to a hotel, and that would just be repeating what happened in chapter one," said Yugi.

Everyone stupidly nodded.

Trinity looked out the window this time. " How about there? It's a big house. Maybe the people there will let us stay. Ya think?"

Kaiba shrugged and pulled into the drive way. They all walked up to the door, and Yugi knocked.

A little old woman opened the door. Joey leaned forward and knocked on her head.

She yelled, " What's your problem young man!!"

Joey sweat-dropped. " Uh, I thought you were a robot?"

Everyone behind him fell over.

The old lady just laughed. " Oh, aren't you a funny boy. C'mon in, you youngens."

They all walked in, and looked around.

" Woe… Big!" shouted the blonde buffoon.

The house was huge!! Uh… I can't really describe it, cause I am officially brain dead... XP

Yami: You, are so pathetic…

Me: Hush up!! :smack!:

Yami: Youch!! I hate you!! Da-- :I cut him off:

Me: Let's continue with the story before this gets bad, shall we? :smile:

The little old lady led them up a lo-o-o-o-o-ong flight of stairs, to a bi-i-i-i-ig room. (Yeah, I am an idiot. XD) And she gave them each a different room to stay in, cause Kaiba explained everything that happened to them, and she just kept nodding cause he was annoying the hell outta her, so, yeah.

:glares from Kaiba:

:nervous laugh:

And they all went to bed cause they were so tired.

During the night, someone went into Joey's room. They snuck around, looking for anything valuable.

" Hey!! Stop!!" shouted Joey.

The person froze and slowly turned to the bed where Joey was.

" :snore: Those are my donuts!! :grumble:." He was sleep talking… duh.

The thief, I guess you can call, him that, left the room, with Joey's card deck!!

DUN DUN DUDUN!! Oh no!!

Then the thief went into Kaiba's room, stole his card deck, went into Yami's room, and stole is card deck.

Then he stopped, and looked at all the stuff he had stolen. " Ha ha ha!! They'll never know who this was!! Ha ha ha!!"

To Be Continued--

--

Me: End of chapter 2

Yami:…? That's it? What the f--!!

Me: Watch it!! :rubs back of head: Ok, this chapter wasn't that good, but yeah!! Continued in chapter 3!!

Kaiba: Oh joy…

--

A/N: Ok, two chapters down. I really hope ya'll liked them!! Review please! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: :to my stuffed dog: These stories aren't making any sense, are they Peachy?

Peachy:.….

Me: Oh, you're so cute!! :huggles:

Yami: :taps her shoulder: :points at readers:

Me: OO;; Uh ah!! Hi!! :hides dog: Chapter 3 of the Amazing Car Ride! Read, ok? :looks at Peachy:

Peachy:….

Toni: I think I killed him… waaaaa!

--

**XXXX just one flashback, k? XXXXX**

" They will never know who I am, HA HA!!" laughed the evil thief.

**XXXX ok, that probably isn't exact, but eh, who cares XXXXX**

The thief walked around the house, and down a flight of stairs, through several doors, and under a floors and--

Yami: Stop!! Just stop, and collect your thoughts before you hurt yourself.

Me: :glares at Yami: Grrrr!!

The thief slid a section of wall open and walked into it. He dumped all of his stash on a desk.

He laughed. " Ahhahahahahahaha!! They'll never, ever know!!"

Later…

" HOW THE--!!" Joey was ripping apart his room, looking for his cards.

" NOOO!!" Yami and Kaiba were doing the same things in their rooms.

The girls, Duke, Moky, Yugi, Bakura, and Tristan were all scared awake and they ran to their rooms, which happened to be right next to each other. XD heh…

Tea rubbed her eyes. " What is going on in here, guys?"

Mokuba yawned. " Yeah, what's wrong big brother?"

Kaiba, Joey, and Yami all turned to them and yelled, " OUR CARDS ARE GONE!!"

Me: :sarcastically: Oh no!

Guys: :strangles Toni:

Me: Uhgah….:cough:

The little old lady appeared outta no where, with a really, really tall guy standing behind her.

They all stopped and looked at her, and then looked at the tall guy.

She tilted her head in confusion. " What're you youngsters doing?"

Yami jumped in front of everyone. " Our cards were stolen last night!! We can't find them anywhere!!"

The lady tried to calm him down. " Relax, young man! I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

Just than, the really tall guy had a weird smile on his face.

Trinity looked up at him. " Who's he?"

The lady looked up at him. " This is my son, Marco." (random name pick… gaheh!! :nervous smile:)

He bowed forward. " Nice to meet you all," he said, smiling.

Joey glared at him. Joey always has a tendency to make rivals with nice looking guys, doesn't he? :shrug:

Joey glared at him. Wait…? I already said that! He just kept glaring, I guess.

Marco looked down at Joey, and just smiled that same damn smile. " I'll help you look if you'd like for me too."

" No! Uh, I mean, we'll be just fine without your help." Joey was all to ready to answer that guy's question.

Marco and his mother both stared at him, shrugged, and left. After they left, Tea bopped him on the head.

" Joey!! What's your problem!! They're nice people and you had to be jealous of Marco!!" she said, crossing her arms.

He harrumphed and pouted. " I'm not jealous of him!! I just don't like his smug smile, is all. Somethin' about him ain't right…"

Trinity nodded. " No kidding… He does seem awfully confident about something… I wonder…"

And she wondered on and on till the writer got tired and fell asleep, and forgot all about her fic…

Me: ZzZzZzZzZz… :is smacked:

Yami: Damn it!! This isn't funny!!

Me: It is to me!! Whatever, back to the story, k?

Marco walked down a flight a stairs, and through some doors, and Yami is glaring at me so I better stop and get to the point, and Marco finally ended up in his little hide away den or whatchyama call it…

" Ha!! Those fools!! They'll never ever know what will be happening to them!! This is what they get for coming to my House of Wonder and Ruin… Wait, no that isn't good… :thinking:… :and thinking some more:… Got it!! …? Wait, lost it... Oh whatever!! They're just trapped in my house and are gonna go through a bunch of crap!!"

Me: :heavy sigh: Ho boy am I dumb… :smacks forehead:

Yami: No kidding. :shakes head:

Ok, after a long argument over Marco and being rude and whatnot, Tea, Bakura, Moky, and little Yugi decided to take a walk around the house. It seemed a lot bigger than before…

" Where on earth did this huge Labyrinth Maze come from?" asked Yugi, scratching his head in confusion.

Tea blinked. " I have no idea…"

Mokuba jumped up and down. " Let's walk through it!! Maybe we'll reach something cool on the other end!!"

Yugi shook his head. " You guys go by ya'll selves."

" Whatever!!" shrugged Tea.

Bakura, Mokuba, and Tea started walking through the maze. It was so hot!! There was no shade and for some reason, the sun was high above their heads, and burning down harshly on them.

" It's so hot!!" complained the little munchkin.

" How much longer can we stand this!?" asked Bakura, wiping his forehead.

Tea whined along with the guys. " I can't take this!! It's too hot for me!!"

No shade was provided by the high walls cause the sun was always right smack dab in the middle of the sky.

Later, after walking down the maze…

"La la la la la!" It was a happy-happy-joy-joy time, and Bakura, Mokuba, and Tea were skipping up a lovely sunlit garden path. Mokuba was leading, with Bakura next, and Tea bringing up the rear.

"La la la la la!" they sang again in an eerily cheerful voice.

"Let's go LEFT!" they all said at the same time when reaching a corner in which the only way you could go was left.

"Jinx!" they all said simultaneously. Then they giggled obnoxiously.

"Double jinx!" they said, again in unison. They giggled more.

After a few moments of pure, golden silence...

"Once twice, double, triple jinx with sugar on top!!" More obnoxious giggles. And the jinxing continued.

To one spectating in this :ahem: pastime, the three teenagers were either mad or very, very wasted.

Tea, for some strange reason unknown to me or anyone else, decided to start dancing. :shrugs: " Check these moves out!!" she cried to Bakura and Mokuba, who were both very afraid to watch. She described every move: " This," she bent her legs, "is a plie'." "This," she mimed leaping, "is a je'ti'!" "And this!" she spun, "is a pirouette!! Did you like it?"

(Ok, little brake here. I know absolutely nothing about dance moves, so if they are wrong… razzle frazzle glorf not!! I don't care, cause I'm dumb!! XP)

Bakura nervously smiled and laughed. " Uh heheh…"

She glared at him. " Did you even APPRECIATE my moves?!"

Balura gritted his teeth and braced himself for some kind of overenthusiastic display of affection. " Yes."

" OH BAKURA!!" Bakura fell on his face as Tea head-glomped him from behind. They landed in a compromising position that, if Kaiba had not restricted Mokuba's Internet use, would get him, let's say, pondering.

All of a sudden and out of no where, a door appeared in front of them. Bakura jumped for joy.

"THE EXIT!!" Bakura began running feverishly towards the end of the path, but…

WHAT'S THIS?! THE DOOR IS MOVING AWAY FROM HIM!!

"What?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Realizing this was all hopeless, he purposely tripped and fell to the ground, all slow-motion like.

"..." Tea walked the three feet to the door and opened it. "You really should stop drinking that tamarind candy shit."

And to make it worse...

" Stop there, you three!"

" Who were singing terribly!"

Para and Dox somersaulted out of the air (looking absolutely stupid, I might add) and landed in front of the trio with an idiotic "HEEEEI-YAH!!"

Bakura and Tea and Mokuba yawned and looked bored.

" To get past, you must defeat us in a duel!"

" So which two of you would you use as fuel?!"

"...Huh?!" The two older kids began to turn back to normal (Mokuba was never normal.)

" You, brother, cannot rhyme for shit!"

" Well, give me better words then, you misfit!"

"SHUT UP!!" Bakura began his transformation from Mr. Rogers to perma-PMS incarnate.

" What, are YOU to fight us, squirt?"

" Hah! Take a laugh at the little twerp!"

" Please do not make me, for my sides will burst!"

" Not if MY sides do so first!"

" Grr..." A big red, ugly, stupid-looking vein began floating above Bakura's head. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!"

"Cat-fight," Tea whispered to Mokuba happily, which Mokuba didn't get, but pretended to.

Almost in slow-motion, Bakura pounced on the twins and, with the help of his manicured nails and his pearly whites, he bludgeoned and gashed them to near-death.

"Ooooooooooh!!" Tea and Mokuba cringed as Para's head was bashed into the hard-packed dirt, sending flurries of dust into flight.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!!" Tea and Mokuba cringed again as all of Dox's elbows and knees somehow barreled into his groin.

(:covers eyes: Whoo wee!!)

"Uuuuuuuugh...!!" Para and Dox groaned painfully.

After a few minutes...

"Let's go now!" Bakura chirped happily, stepping over the battered, bloody mess on the floor. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear continued down the corridor.

"..." Mokuba and Tea glanced at each other, shrugged, and hurried after him.

To Be Continued

--

Me: Ok, I totally had to end it there cause images of Para and Dox getting the tar kicked out of them was quite disturbing. :shivers: Ok!! What other amazing things will happen to the Digi Destined!! ….? Wait, wrong show!! Uh, to Yugioh people!! Wait and read in the next chapter!!

Yami and Kaiba: :holding wooden swords: :beats her with them: MORON!!

Me: …owwy... Peachy will protect me!! :holds up stuffed dog: :dog is disenbowled: No Peachy!! …? Oh well… see ya in next chapter!!

--

A/N: :nervous cough: That 'Digi Destined' was a joke, I swear! :shifty eyes: lol jk

N-e-ways!! Review pweaseness!? ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Me: :yawns: Ok, this is chapter 4 of the Amazing Car Ride… boy, it's been a while since I've written this thing…

Yami: No kidding. :rolls eyes:

Me: Don't make me smack you.

Yami: Oh, Ra forbid.

Me: :glares at Yami: Anyway, here's chapter 4, enjoy!!

--

**xxxxxxxxx (here come the flash backs, everyone scream!) xxxxxxxx**

"You, brother, cannot rhyme for shit!"

"Well, give me better words then, you misfit!"

"THE EXIT!!" Bakura began running feverishly towards the end of the path, but…

WHAT'S THIS?! THE DOOR IS MOVING AWAY FROM HIM!!

"What?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

**xxxxxxx (end of flashbacks, everyone cheer!) xxxxxxx**

Joey and Kaiba were stuck with Yami, and all three were sitting and whining about losing their precious cards.

Tristan, Trinity, Duke, and little Yugi were sitting in the room across from them, playing CLUE, out of pure boredom. Yeah…

Me: I like CLUE… that's a cool game, trying to find out who killed who. :laughs:

Yami: :stands over her with a golf club: Get…back…to…the…STORY!! :clonks her on the head:

Me: Oww oww oww oww!! Ok, ok!!

Bakura, Tea, and Mokuba were walking down, what seemed to be an endless hallway. Bakura dragged his feet on the ground. " Are we there yet?!"

Tea stared at her silver-haired friend. " Does it look like we are there yet?"

Mokuba was singing songs that popped into his head, " Bubbles, she's the joy and the laughter, Buttercup--"

Tea covered her ears. " I am surround by morons!!" she cried out.

Well, they keep walking, and walking, and walking. Till they finally reach a turn in the hall.

They turn…

And walk into Marco.

He smiled. " Hello there, guys. Lost?" he asked, his smile widening.

Tea and Bakura exchanged nervous glances. " Uh, kinda…" said Bakura, rubbing the back of his head.

Marco laughed from deep in his throat. " Follow me," he said, and turned around, walking down a shadowed hallway. Mokuba followed.

Tea shouted, " Mokuba!! You can't just follow him like that! You don't know what he's capable of!!"

Mokuba grinned. " Oh, what's the harm of trusting a stranger who looks like a maniac killer, that would tie you to a bed and tear your guts out? I trust him." He turned and skipped on after Marco.

Tea and Bakura both looked at each other.

Bakura shrugged. " He's got a point," he said, and so, he followed also.

Tea smacked her forehead. " God, I am surrounded by idiots, I swear! Oh well, might as well follow. Wait for me!" and she ran off behind them.

With the others…

" Mokuba! He coulda dun it!!"

" Not my little brother, nope! Blonde buffoon, my brother would never be cable of doing that!"

" Well, than who?" Yami, Joey, and Kaiba, were all sitting in a circle on the floor, trying to figure out who could have stolen their cards so easily.

Kaiba smirked. " I know they'd be able to get your cards easily, Wheeler, you're so dumb, they'd probably be able to take them right out of your grubby hands by telling you to look behind you." He laughed.

Joey growled. " You suck at insults, but shut up, money-bags!"

Kaiba and Joey glared at each other for what seemed like forever, till Yami broke the silence.

" What if it was that Marco guy? He could have done it, he might have had keys to our rooms," he said.

Kaiba and Joey exchanged glances, and than both looked at Yami, and than glanced back at each other, and continued the cycle of looking at each other and than at Yami till Yami got so pissed off that he knocked both of them out cold and locked them in a closet, which had a secret passage way in the back of it and it led down to the robbers hide away which they fell into.

Me: Such a weird twist, don't you think? :laughs:

Yami: :rolls eyes: Oh joy.

Me: :hits Yami on the head with a hammer: :smiles angelically:

Yami noticed the passage, and watched Joey and Kaiba fall down it, al-l-l-l-l the wa-a-a-a-ay do-o-o-w-w-w-w-n!!

Yami: D--:is cut off by me before he can say anything:

He follows them down and noticed there were a lot of boxes down there. He opened some up, and they were chock full of :

CARDS!!

:The tune 'Hallelujah' comes on:

" All these cards… The possibilities are endless!!" cried Yami, but his happiness was brought to an abrupt end, when the mastermind behind the whole thing appeared behind him, grabbed him, and gagged him, tying him up with Joey and Kaiba.

He was knocked out before he could actually see who it was that got him. All he heard was a cold, crackling laugh.

With the others…

Tristan, Trinity, little Yugi, and Duke, after finishing the game of CLUE, finding that it was Mr. Green, in the hallway, with a revolver, (got that in an actual game I played) left the room and walked down the hall.

Trinity walked passed the room the guys were in, to check in they were still in there; they weren't.

" Oh no! Where could they be!?" She ran into the room, and than noticed the closet door open. " Look!" she shouted, and ran into it…

Falling down a ver-r-r-r-ry long flight of stairs.

Tristan, Duke, and Yugi watched her fall, bobbing their head with every step she hit, and flinched when she hit the bottom, with a hissing, " Sssssss, that had to hurt…"

" I'm ok!" she called up to them. They all walked down the stair way, and into the hide away.

--

Mokuba was still singing his little theme songs, " Who lives in a pineapple under the sea, Spongebob Squarepants!"

Tea couldn't take it no more. A huge red vein popped up on her forehead, and she bashed him on the head.

Mokuba yelled out and turned on Tea. " What the heck was that for!?" He kicked her in the shine, and she toppled over him, and in turn they both rolled over Bakura, and fell through a trap door, which led to the that hide out place, where everyone else was.

Me: Yay, they're all together now!

Yami: :sighs: I'd say something, but why waste my breath? :shakes head:

Me: :jumps on Yami: :gets into a fist fight with him:

Joey: :cheers: Cat fight!! Go, bash his teeth in!!

Me: Ok, now to continue, since Yami is now out of commission. :smiles:

Joey: :winces at the sight of Yami: Ouch…

Everybody was standing together in the center of the room, looking around the room.

" I'm glad you all could make it."

They all turn to see… bum bum budum!!

…

Joey: …? Huh? Who is it?

Me: Don't wanna say, cause you'll get mad at me…

Joey: Huh…?

Me: Ok, it was…

Serenity!!

Joey: … :glares at me:

Me: See!? Told ya so!! :runs and hides:

Everyone stared at her. " Serenity!?" shouted Joey.

Serenity smiled at her big brother. " Hello to you too, Joey."

" Why Serenity? What happened?" asked Yami.

" Why? I'll tell you why! I want to be the best duelist! That's why! I took all your cards, so I could build an unstoppable deck! So that no one could beat me with it!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kaiba glared at her. " Damn you woman! Give me my damn cards back!!"

She stuck her tongue at him, and said, " Come and get them! Na na!!"

Joey just stood there. " And I thought Marco did it…"

Tea bashed him on the head. " That isn't Serenity!"

Joey stared at her. " It isn't?"

Tea smacked her forehead. " No you dumb-ass, can't you see the zipper on her back!?"

Joey blinked. " Huh…?"

Tea sighed, ran up behind Serenity and pulled the zipper, only to reveal that it was actually:

Yami Bakura!!

He laughed evilly. " Ha ha, I knew you would fall for that, ha ha! You all are so gullible! Ha ha!!"

Yami: Ok, this is getting confusing… :hangs head:

Me: :sweat-drop: Uh… yeah... I know it is… just bare with me here, ok?

Yami: :throws hands into the air outta frustration: :turns and walks away:

Me: Yami? YAMI!? NOOOOOO!! :is smacked:

Yami: I'm right here, I'm right here. Just tell your damn story and finish it already!

Me: :grabs onto Yami REALLY tight: Don't ever leave me!!

Yami: Oh, Ra, help me!!

Anyway,

Yami stared at Yami Bakura in clear confusion. " Why on earth did you dress up as Serenity?"

Yami Bakura paused in his laughter, and gave the question some serious thought. " Well, to answer that strange question… :shrug: I dunno. I guess it was a way to throw you all off, and to see what it was like to be a girl." :nod nod:

Everyone just stared at him. Yeah…

Than, out of no where (!) Marco came!!

Kaiba: …? What's with the (!) thing?

Me: :shrugs: To emphasize the 'out of no where' saying?

Kaiba: You are an idiot.

Me: :nods: That's what most of my friends tell me at school… :heavy sigh:

Marco appears, and says to them all, " Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Me and Yami Bakura have both been working together to get you all!! He wanted the cards, and all I wanted was to torture you all in my wacky Maze House!!" :laughs like a maniac:

Joey: I thought this was supposda be about a car ride… :is ignored:

Tea stepped forward, and held up her fist. " You picked the wrong bitch to mess with!!" She jumped at Marco, and literally gouged his eyes out.

Yami Bakura stood on the side lines, and watched his partner get torn limb from limb, all the while thinking, ' Thank Ra that ain't me…'

All the people there, stood and stared as Tea beat the living daylights outta that guy.

Joey remarked, " I didn't know she had in 'er…"

Tea whipped her hands, and walked away from the bloody heap that used to be Marco Polo.

Me: :falls to the floor laughing: Get it!! Marco Polo!! Ahhahhahahahahahahahahaha!!

Yami: … I know a moron… :shakes head and smakes forehead:

Kaiba advanced on Yami Bakura. "Where the fuck are my cards!!"

Yami Bakura remarked, " Up your ass and around the corner," than turned and ran like bloody hell, with all them right on his tail, till Yami jumped and got him, and they beat the living shit outta him, and he gave them all their cards back. They said good bye to the old lady, never telling her that Tea had left her son in a bloody heap, got into the neon green SUV, and left off for home, with Mokuba still singing his silly songs…

" Scooby-dooby-doo, where are you? We got some th--"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

THE END

--

Me: Ok, that wasn't much of an ending, but oh well. :bows: I hope you all liked my comical story. Please review and tell me if you liked it!!

Yami: Oh, please, don't waste your time, this was so stupid.

Me: Oh, ignore him, he's just angry cause I made him look like an idiot. :smiles at Yami: Love ya, Yam! :hugs:

Yami: Oh good God!!

Me: See ya'll next time!! BYE BYE!! :waves:

--

A/N: ... Yup. That's the end! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you! ;D


End file.
